Code Geass: The Guardian of Zero 1
by Hanako23
Summary: The French are planning to attack Japan and China. Lelouch is having trouble sleeping, and Hanako Sori, and 18 year old discovers she has supernatural powers.


Chapter 1: Nothing can stay peaceful for too long

(first a better description of the series)

Even Lelouch Lamperouge knows quite well that nothing can last forever. His veil of piece could only last for so long before hatred and war broke out in the land once called Area 11. Even with their long time enemies destroyed, war still begins again. But this time, with completely new empires, and warriors. The French. And to make things more complicated, the Chinese are also under attack by the French as well, and lies are told to the two. The once peaceful countries are now fighting in a cold war and if the French, the ones responsible for all of this, aren't stopped who knows what could happen. In their desperate attempt to gain the power of the Geass, the French are really only after one person, Lelouch. And if everything and everyone that is dear to him is taken away, then getting what they want will be like taking candy from a baby….Having the ability to read the enemy's minds, Hanako Sori, the new transfer student of Ashford Academy, plans to protect Lelouch/Zero from being captured and having the Geass taken away from him. But being from China doesn't make that easy. So, the real twist is, can Lelouch gather up the strength and courage to once again become Zero after "faking" his death? (Being immortal) And can Hana-Kun gain Lulu's trust as a friend without spilling her secret?

Chapter 1: Nothing can stay peaceful for too long

"Are you absolutely positive that Zero is still alive Sir?" General Fleur of the French Military Army asked another man standing next to him.

"Positive." The man replied back, the corners of his mouth forming a smirk.

"Alright, but how are we going to get to him?"

"I have my ways." General Lavavre (the man) said, the smirk turning into a devious grin underneath the blanket of darkness surrounding them.

"And what are your ways exactly?" Fleur squeaked, encircling his eyes around the pitch black room nervously, hoping The General wouldn't get angry at his in dignifying question.

"Now Fleur, don't ask such silly questions. You should quite understand by now you must never ask questions about what I plan to do. I'm always right. Am I clear?" The General said, stepping forward and switching on a light bulb from the ceiling.

"Y-Yes Sir-"

"And bear in mind that the tasks that I ask of you and the other men aren't very simple. I am counting on you to do as I say. Do I have your word General fleur?" Lavavre said, raising his bushy brown eyebrows as his grin disappeared, wrinkles covering his small acne-induced forehead. The uniforms of the two men were a grey blue color, pins and badges stuck all over the jacket. The hats were like police men hats. It had a symbol on the front, representing the French Army….a bright green star. General Lavavre's uniform was old and tattered, like it had been through many other battles before. His was more worn than General Fleur's. Fleur's was brand new; naming him the newest General to the French Army. After a few moments of silence, Lavavre stepped into the light, showing his long, narrow face. His chin stuck out far beyond the rest of his face, his eyes quite small. High cheek bones gave him a Native American kind of look, his ghostly white skin canceling that out. His ears made him look like a human elephant, a shade of red flowing through both of them.

"General Fleur…" Lavavre reassured, making sure he can absolutely count on him, without him backing out on his word.

"Y-Yes S-Sir. You have my word." Fleur said, nodding once for reassurance.

"Now, for your first task General…" Lavavre started.

"Yes Lavavre?"

"Call me Sir, please Fleur."

"Sorry."

"So, as I was saying, your first task is to find the toughest men out of all of mine, and send them to China. Therefore they will be the very beginning of my plan to endure the power of The Geass…." General Lavavre chuckled, his small giggle morphing into a deep throat laugh, startling Fleur. Fleur was a more small type guy, meeker. He was, yes, quite built, but being so gave him a wooden board shape. Broad shoulders gave him the appearance of no curves, his torso and below forming a straight line. His long, pointy nose was crooked, the result of it being broken numeral times. His eyes were big and bold, rarely ever blinking. He was most definitely the nervous type…

"Like I said before Sir, you have my word…."

Lelouch awoke with a sudden jolt. Sweat covered his skin and the bed sheets, and drenched his dark auburn, almost black hair. Wearing only his boxers, he sat up in the bed, his bare porcelain-skinned chest also covered in hot sticky sweat, making the room temperature feel as if it was 200 degrees. Lelouch lifted his right hand and ran his fingers through his soaked hair, exhaling deeply. _What's gotten into me? _He thought inwardly, trying to calm his breathing. There has to be a reason for his sudden wake ups. This is the 4th time this week. He fell backwards onto the soft down pillow and closed his eyes. The room was dark. The fancy curtains were closed; the only trace of light came from the computer and alarm clock that Lelouch always seems to wake up before the set time. The computer desk lay still, (obviously) facing the window. The computer was oddly still on, an unopened message blinking on and off, flashing throughout the almost empty room. Lelouch opened his tired eyes, threw the covers off him, and walked into the bathroom. He stumbled a few times, looking for the light switch. He turned it on, and reached for the marble sink. Twisting the handle to cold, Lelouch cupped his hands, gathered a bit of water and splashed it across his hot face to try and cool him. After a couple more times of splashing his face, he turned the water off, gripped the edges of the sink and looked into the mirror. _This isn't normal. I need to get some rest._ He thought as he looked at himself. Dark circles traced underneath his violet-purple eyes, the color seeming a bit drained. His skin was quite pale; the natural tan, peachy color not showing. Something was up. Something had to be causing Lelouch to fall ill. He wasn't himself and he desperately needed to do something to stop whatever was causing him to be in this condition….

"Damnit." Lelouch said aloud, leaning back up straight and pacing around the room. The faint sound of a door opening was heard from outside the bathroom.

"Is everything alright Lelouch?" C.C. asked, her long green hair tied neatly in a bun with two stray strands outlining her face.

"I can't sleep." He sighed as he stopped pacing.

"Oh?" C.C. acknowledged.

"Something is keeping me up, and I wish it would stop. I mean look at me!! I have circles under my eyes, my eye color is faded, and my skin is abnormally pale….I….*sigh*" Lelouch said, raising his voice as he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Lelouch…" C.C. whispered as she knelt beside him and gently placed her hands on his shoulder, her eyes filled with concern…

The crackling of eggs sounded throughout the house as Hanako Sori cooked breakfast for her brother, Shindou, who was making his way down the stairs.

"Smells good, Hana-Kun." Shindou said as he walked up to her and looked to see what she was making.

"Eggs? But you hate eggs…" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he sat at the bar in the Kitchen.

"I do." She replied back.

"Then why are you making them?" Shindou asked, shaking his head.

"For you…I'm making them for you!" Hanako said as she turned around from the stove and smiled, her honey-golden eyes sparkling in the reflection of the sun coming from an open window.

"Why? Did I forget something again? Is it my birthday?" Hanako laughed at Shindou's remark and turned back to the cooking eggs.

"No. I just know you like eggs so I thought I'd make them for you."

"Ok-"

"Plus it's good practice if I want to become a chef!" Hanako giggled as she flipped over an egg, placed them on a plate and walked them over to Shindou, whose suspicion grew.

"Why are you being so nice to me Hana-Kun?" He said, pushing the plate away from him.

"Has it become illegal to be nice to your brother sometimes?" Hanako remarked, placing her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, facing Shindou.

"Sorry. It's just you're usually picking on me, or making fun of the way I look, or…." Shindou giggled nervously.

"Haha! Oh Shindou. You're so naive." The front door of the house suddenly bursts open, a man covered in blood stumbling in. Hanako and Shindou turned around immediately, eyes widened.

"What happened? Sir!?" Hanako yelled as she ran over to the man as he fell to the floor.

"Enemies….b-bad….at-t….army…..knight-kn-n-knightmare….at-tack…" The man managed to say before he dropped his head and stopped breathing.

"What does he mean Hanako? What are, 'Knightmares'?" Shindou asked nervously as he looked at the bleeding man.

"I don't…..*gasp*" Hanako gasped, realizing what's happening.

"No…" Hanako whispered.

"What! What is it?" Shindou yelled, getting up from the bar and walking towards his sister. Hanako stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait Hanako! Where are you going?"

"Stay here. Don't leave the house."

"But what is it these things are after?"

"I don't know. That's what I intend to find out." Hanako ran out the door and down the street to her left, a red and black Knightmare blocking her way down the rest of the block.

"Ugh….how do I get pasted this thing?" she asked aloud.

"Fight it." A male voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" She gasped, turning around but saw no one.

"Uh…who said that?" Hanako yelled, looking around furiously as the knightmare grew closer to her.

"I said, fight it." The voice demanded again.

"Ugh! B-But how!?? I don't have anything to fight it with!" You yelled back to the voice that was now coming from beside you.

"Tell me who you are!!! Quit hiding!" Hanako screamed for the man that the voice belonged to come out and show who he is, but no response came this time.

"Ugh!! Hello! Oh great. Now you're just gonna leave me?! *gasp*" The Knightmare was right in front of her. She couldn't think of anything to do to fight back.

"Does he really expect me to fight this thing?! Ha! He's cra-WHOA!" Hanako yelped as a hand grabbed her wrist from a building to her right and pulled her into darkness.

"Ack!! Who are you?! Let me go!!"

"Quiet." The same voice soothed. Hanako kicked and squirmed to try and get out of this boy's grip, but nothing worked.

"Ugh. Let go of me you-"

"I said quiet." The boy said as his grip tightened on Hanako's wrist.

"You don't want to die do you?"

"W-what?"

"I can tell there's something for you in your future. You're not meant to die yet."

"What are you talking about? Die? How do you know I'm going to die?!"

"You're not."

"Huh? Ow! M-My…..W-what are you doing to me?" Hanako whimpered.

"Nothing. I'm through with you. Now, fight the Knightmare." The voice demanded of her once again.

"But I told you, I have nothing to fight it with!" without responded, the boy shoved Hanako out of the darkness and back in front of the Knightmare.

"Oh…what do I do?" she whimpered. As Hanako looked around furiously for help, a loud bang from behind caught her attention.

"It's on fire." She thought aloud.

"The Knightmare's on fire!" She said louder as the Knightmare fell to the ground, defeated.

"The heat from the flames causes the wires to overheat, and be disabled. And to add water to something that hot, causes it to explode." As the words left Hanako's mouth, her right eye began to burn.

"Ah!" She yelled as she held her hand on her eye.

"Miss watch out!!" A woman from afar yelled as the Knightmare was about to crush Hanako.

She let go of her eye and turned around to face the other Knightmare.

"Ah…" She whimpered, her eyes wide.

"STOP IT!!" Hanako yelled as loud as she could as she held out both of her hands in front of her, the Knightmare catching on fire. Hanako opened her eye, saw the Knightmare and looked down at her hands.

"Impossible…" She whispered.


End file.
